


Bearer pain

by orphan_account



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Niffler is the cutest, Omega Newt Scamander, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Pregnancy, Sad Newt Scamander, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Newt finds out he's pregnant and avoids the subject, doesn't tell Percival until it's a bit too late.Percival is supportive and only thinks about what's best for his mate.





	Bearer pain

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to get around to writing another chapter bcs i really do want a happy ending for them.

So that's her name, Alice. Simple, Newt thinks, just fine, perfect. He fights down a stinging feeling crawling through his chest and up his throat with renewed vigor. He's rested now and in a better set of mind therefore no need for stupid irrationality.

Earlier he had justified it all with the fact that he's freshly bonded and a little on edge because of it. He should know better though which is why shame floods out of him like he's a bunged up chimney.

He shifts out of his sleeping mate's hold with practise and locks himself in the bathroom as he's starting to feel sick to his stomach. "Come on, Newt. What did I tell you about leaving it be?" He scolds himself and takes a look in the full lenght mirror.

It's hard for him not to cover himself and leave. He has never been awfully fond of his body image. He's gangly and thin in places omegas usually carry curves and safe fat. Not to mention all his speckles and spots that wary from dead pale to flushed redness. He gently ghosts his fingers over hickeys on his throat and collarbones.

How could an Alpha like Percival fancy him? How did he spare a second glance at him in the first place? Let alone mate and bond with him?

He wants this thoughts to die and wither already as they only keep repeating themselves yet Percival sticks with him, loves him. He takes a deep breath and goes back to why he came here.

Right, Alice. She's a new young omega witch at Macusa and seems to have been taken quite the interest in Percival. She practically sticks to him like glue from what Newt has seen. Which is why more often than not Percy reeks of an unbonded omega after work. The alpha doesn't pay her behavior much thought though as he is happily bonded and off the list.

Newt shouldn't let it get to him. He trusts Percival and knows deep down he would never hurt him like that. He feels another wave of shame and nausea and practically douples over, holding his angry stomach. He gets to the toilet just before he heaves.

There's a knock at the door and his alpha's worried voice asking if he's alright. Newt's too busy emptying the contents of his belly to answer.

***

"Newt, Darling, you're burning up." Percival notes with eyes full of concern. "It's got nothing to do with your heat, does it?"

"No, no...'m just sick." Which would be strange as he never is but it can't be his heat, not yet. He had gotten out of the bathroom with wobbly legs and back on the bed with the alpha's help. Then Percival spent a good few minutes going back and forth for water because Newt didn't seem to get rid of the horrible taste. His stomach was still turning like a washing machine.

Percival believed him. After all he couldn't smell Newt's heat even if he tried altough something definitely wasn't right. He smelled a hint of mountain ash attached to his sickness as well as a sweetness that made him want to curl protectively around the omega.

"Is it normal that you smell so sweet like this?" He asked. Newt was already exhausted again and frowned at him half asleep. Percival decided not to push it and just planted a kiss on his sweaty forehead. "Sleep, I have to get to work. I'll leave some soup in the fridge, hm? Please eat." He said and got up. Newt frowned again at being pampered but fell asleep soon after.

***

"Sounds like morning sickness to me. " Tina says. They're sitting in Jacob's tiny bakery about a mile from home, closer to the ministry. She eyes him knowingly from behind her cup of coffee. Newt only shakes his head and gazes at the passing people. Men in fancy suits bump against each other in their hurry, someone drops their wallet and several people walk over it until a boy carrying a stack of newspapers sweeps it up and pockets it.

"How'd you know? It was one time."

Tina gives him a sympathetic smile. "You gagged nearly instantly when we entered that coffee house, you got all green in the face when I got my food here as well and all you've got is a glass of water-" She pauses to place her nearly empty cup on another table. "I've noticed you turning your head as not to breathe in the smell, you can stop doing that now."

Newt is taken aback for a moment but he faces her again, sheepish. "As to be expected, I'm ill." He says and takes a large gulp of his water.

"Well, don't you feel fine otherwise? And if you were that sick, you wouldn't have left the house so eagerly and demanded I start my break early. 'Let's have lunch' He says. So you thought you were fine when leaving." Tina finishes and eyes him, searching.

Newt fidgets. "You're too good at your job. Anyway, I haven't had a heat in forever."

"But you aren't on suppressants? Omegas can conceive even when not in heat, you know that right?" She asks and Newt nods with reluctance.

"It's extremely rare in male omegas but you've never failed to surprise, Mr. Scamander." Her smile is encouraging now. Newt doesn't know how to respond so he shifts his gaze to breadcrumbs on the table. "Hey, " She's standing now. "- my break's over. Have a think about it, won't you?" She gives his shoulder a final pat and leaves. Jacob gives him a thumbs up from behind the counter. 

***

The air begins to feel heavier towards the night as darkness washes over the city and heavy clouds roll in. Newt looks up from the ground as the first raindrops make their appearance. Last aurors on the end of their shift make they way out of Macusa in a discontinuous stream. Some of them greet Newt as they pass. He likes them. Good and decent aurors have been a pleasant occurence for him.

A scent of safety and home lingers over and wraps around him loosely. His mind and body both agree it's okay to relax now. To stop tensing up every ten seconds and to stop wringing his hands together. 

Percival doesn't see him at first. He takes a quick look at his watch and then around him until his gaze settles on him. His features portray fatigue but his dark eyes are vibrant and Newt gives him a small, almost shy, smile.

"Hey, I got told you were waiting here. Sorry it took so long but Madam Picquery is - well, you know, the pile is infinite." The sneaky alpha slides his hand to the small of his back and gives him a peck on the lips. Newt is subconsciously over the moon that he can't smell Alice anywhere on him. 

"But -" Percival reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small ornament. "-for the Nifflers, then?" Its golden gleam is dim in the dark atmosphere but Newt realizes he's seen one of them before. Somewhere back at Hogwarts, it's used to seal valuables in a way that they become uninteresting to the eye. The small cage on a chain contains a swirly green and blue ball that would, once activated, float and hum soothingly. 

"You being able to steal that kinda beats its point, doesn't it?" Newt says and gets it out of sight just as Goldstein walks out and waves goodbye to them. "No, no, I just happened to find it." 

Newt follows his gaze to the rain that's falling down in silver sheets now. "Mmhm - you aren't allowed to spoil them anymore though, enough is enough." He says. The alpha links their hands together, his warmth seeping into the other wizard's chilly veins. "What a shame. I guess I'll have to find someone else to spoil." He squeezes his hand for emphasis and Newt shakes his head. "Taxi?" 

" 'course." 

***

"You're one of those monsters too, I know you are." The man had a heavy irish accent and he basically spit around with every word. Newt didn't care for him, he doesn't matter. All his attention was towards the caged animals in the room. "Thinking you're so special. All you're good for is - " He tried to continue but in vain. Newt has cast a silencing charm. 

Goldstein walked, unamused, to a scene of a man struggling and bound. He was as red as one freshly burned in the sun, clearly trying to yell whatever kind words came up first.

"Good, you're here!" Newt says awkwardly from behind one of the cages he's carrying. "I need you to arrest him for the illegal transfer of magical creatures and after that you can help me with these?" He disappears momentarily into his briefcase to place the cage and comes up again to fetch another one.

"What are these then? Hedgehogs and small birds?" Tina questions and studies a ball of spikes.

"Knarls and Snidgets, actually. First one is a nightmare to have in a garden and the other one can fly with unbelievable speed. Snidgets were at one point replaced by a golden snitch in quidditch matches." Newt exlains and takes the last cage off of her.

"Oh, yes, I know these ones then. They're extremely rare and -" She turns to the criminal with an accusing eye; " - severe penalties are given for whomever captures or injures them."

"Precisely." Newt agrees and doesn't even feel a hint of remorse for the man.

"What will you do with them?" Tina asks as they wrap up at the crime scene.

"I'll find the closest sancturaries, after i've checked their conditions." He clicks shut the case, double checking it out of habit.

Inevitable questions hang in the air and it's so painfully obvious that Newt wants to tell her to just ask so it's over with and he can go home and concertrate on anything else. He fidgets and there's a gentle worry in her gaze. The criminal, now exhausted himself, is leaning against a wall and staring at the dusty floor.

"Ask away. I know you want to."

"Let me drop him off first? I'll come pay a visit. Better not hide anything from me, magizoologist." And with that she grabs the thief's arm and disapparates.

It's been a few of months since Newt has paid any attention to his "situation." Sure he still had severe morning sickness the first week and a half until it decreased to just awful nausea that kept him up. But it just became a part of his routine. He rose, either threw up (with a hasty silencing charm) or skipped breakfast, got dressed. If it was a day off he would brew coffee and butter toast for his alpha that slept three hours later than usual and then attended the beasts.

Percival seemed to be drawn closer to him in ways. He scented him twice more, snuggled up to him in his sleep, wrapped his hands around him in a hug whether he was working, cooking, just come home or about to leave. Percival isn't a fantastic cook but suddenly he had been very keen on the idea and even read a book on it. Newt appreciates the gesture.

The alpha isn't dumb but maybe a bit unsuspecting when it comes to the omega. He's worked his way up to be a highly accomplished and skillful wizard, far from obtuse. But he puts so much trust in Newt to talk to him and never pushes if he the omega doesn't want to. It pains him to his core that he still hasn't told him. He fears he doesn't put the same amount of trust in him with the brief Alice thing and all.

A upcoming sneeze pulls him out of his thoughts and he realizes he's still standing about in the stuffy attic. The sneeze is violent and sends dust flying off his jacket. It makes him dizzy. He has to steady himself against a table, hand instinctively coming to rest on his abdomen. Takes a while until his mind is ready and he's able to disapparate as well.

***

"What are you smiling for?" Percival greets him as Newt saunters down to the magically enlarged basement. He's gently tending to a shy Augurey and only looks up briefly only for it to hurriedly take flight. 

"What, am I not allowed?" 

"No. Smiling this early in the morning is unnatural and disgusting." Percival says with a sneer making Newt chuckle. "Well, then you'll be glad to know it's just over three pm." This seems to genuinely to baffle the auror and he has to check his watch. "Honestly, I think the only reason I didn't leave for work this morning is because you put my work clothes in the laundry."

Newt puts on a mocking pity pout and comes over so the alpha can wrap around him once again. "Whatever would you do without me, Mr. Graves?" They share a kiss of 'hey, I missed you' and Percical presses a few extra ones in his hair for good measure. "Work myself to the bone and forget about the definiton of holiday until an unexpecting tourist opens their mouth and I have to take them in for questioning about international spying." He grins, making Newt sigh loudly at his dramatics. He goes to open the case so they can start inspecting the poor new fellows but a sharp pain tearing through his nerves makes him halt. It's radiating from his abdomen and lower back and he almost goes to clutch his stomach but then remembers he's not alone. "Hey, um, there's some Knarls and Snidgets in there. Would you inspect them just in case? I'm going to mail a sanctuary in Somerset. Good? Thanks." He doesn't stay to wait for a response but shiftly moves up the stairs. Just barely hears Percival's question of worry.

He locks himself in the bathroom again but this time it's far from his routine. He slides against the door and sits on the cold tile floor, the carpet only being a foot away but a searing sting makes him curl up. He knows what's going on and the next second his instict is making him undress and sit in the tub. He lets his tears run free accompanied by the smallest sobs he's able to muster. He doesn't even glance at the blood between his trembling legs but stares at the wall in a slightly upward angle.

There's a small snuffing sound next to him and he finds no other than Niffler on a stool next to the tub. It's got worry written all over its stance and noises. Newt picks it up carefully and cradles it to his chest, sobbing louder as the cramps continue. The Niffler rubs against his collar and snuffles calmingly.

He doesn't know how long he sits there but after he has calmed down he starts to feels grimy and completely exhausted. Tears stain his cheeks and chest. Some of them fell on Niffler too probably. He then notices the weight of the animal is off his chest and looks around only to spot him sitting expectantly by the door.

"Right, buddy, sorry. Let's get you out." Yet when he tries to get up his body gives up with a painful complain and he's forced to sit back with a hiss. It's like a pit has formed in his stomach and he puts a hand to run over it. "I'm sorry little one, I -" He chokes out. Fresh tears flood his vision so he closes his eyes and breathes calmly in and out. " - I'm sorry."

There's a knock at the door that startles him to reach up and turn on the faucets. The warm water soothing his aches. "Newt?" In his panic he had entirely forgotten Tina was coming over. "Percival said you came here quite a while ago, are you okay?" His awful distressed smell must have seeped out from under the door already. He didn't see a reason to run from it anymore. "Yes, could - could you fetch him for me?" Seconds ticked by and then heard footsteps going farther.

He doesn't know how to go about this at all. He's confused, distraught and in pain. More emotional than physical. What was he supposed to say? 'Hey Percy, your unborn child I hadn't told you about just died.' The thought makes him cringe and he has to splash his face. He keeps himself busy by scrubbing away rest of the filth, occasionally glancing at the door where the Niffler is still sitting.

He's starting to feel small and pathetic, even more so as he hears his alpha's hurried foot steps. He climbs out of the tub when more knocking emits from the other side. "Just a minute." He says and tries to sound calm. Altough his body is still betraying him. He's practically shaking like a leaf, noticing how cold he actually is without the warm water and how every step takes a little more effort. He pulls on his underpants and a soft bathrobe. The softness almost eases some of the pain. He picks Niffler up and finally opens the door.

The expression greeting him breaks what's left of his heart. He doesn't think he deserves sympathy. He would better understand if he saw anger and disappoinment on those features but then again Percival doesn't yet know what's going on. He asks but Newt stays quiet, doesn't even look him in the eyes, just shuffles past him to set the Niffler down and carefully gets on their bed. The alpha trailing behind him like a sad, confused puppy.

Newt knows his scent is must be practically hair-raising so for once he's glad he can't smell what Percival does. Although the alpha is looking at him like a ticking time bomb, calculating his every move until he finally decides to sit on the mattress, next to where Newt is now under the covers. He leans against the headboard and cards his fingers through the omega's hair.

"You aren't sick again, are you?" He questions but Newt isn't sure. He's still freezing and starting to get hazy. He shrugs and curls into a ball and traps his hands between his thighs to warm them.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you reek,"

Newt humms at that and actually relaxes more. What a way to be discreet.

"-and I thought you had a bath?"

He doesn't get an answer and thankfully leaves it at that. Gives him space to either speak or go to sleep and Newt savors that moment to gather his thoughts. He's always been awkard at conversing but this hardly is the time to beat himself up for that or he'll be at it all night. He thinks way back to a time he had to confess to some foolery at Hogwarts and more recently when Tina asked if he'd like his hot dog with ketchup and he said mustard like it's a bad thing. Those experiences don't really enlighten his situation right now.

"You know -" He starts after a while when Percival removes his hand, afraid that he might leave. He looks up into the alpha's questioning gaze. " - I was carrying and I never told you." He was hoping to achieve some kind of clarity now that he's said it however as the other man's frown deepens he can only find smothering anxiety.

"Carrying what, exactly?" Oh, that makes him want to burst into tears again. He doesn't want to be in this situation. "Percival -" He whines, agitated, and sits up with him. "Pregnant. I was pregnant." Million other questions fill his eyes and for a long moment everything is quiet except for a faint rustling coming from the kitchen. Which means someone found snacks.

"Please, don't make me spell it out for you." Newt says. He's unsure as to what to do with his hands so he picks at his robe.

"No, yeah, I'm sorry. Are- are you--wait? Was?" The alpha stutters, falling off the tracks. "Yes. I mean I should have seen it coming - with my genes and all..." Now he's just trying to find a way to explain it. Probably for himself. Yet he knows that it's what happens sometimes, it just does. Something got messed up and there's nothing he could have done about it.

Realization finally dawns on Percival. "Love, I'm so sorry -"

"Percy, please don't, it's not your fault in any way."

"I know and it isn't your fault either but I am sorry, I really am." The alpha embraces him and he doesn't even realize he's crying again. "You - you are so strong." Percical continues and his voice breaks in the end. "I just want it to be over." Newt whispers. His eyes sting and he can't get rid of the salty taste. "I know, I know." The alpha continues stroking his hair and back. A sweet, quiet rumble emmitting from his chest to soothe the tormented omega.

"Do you know what tonight is?" He asks and Newt ponders. "Ah, the full moon?" Percival nods and presses a kiss to his temple. "The mooncalves will be real giddy." The alpha is trying to distracts him, to make it so it's over and Newt thinks he might even smile a little. "Yeah, okay."

Thankfully Tina has left because he isn't sure if he could handle much more exposure right now. They stop by the kitchen to brew tea and fix a couple fast sandwiches. Newt peeks into a cookie jar that's been knocked aside and pulls out the Niffler that seems to have eaten a few too many. It waddles forward a step or two before collapsing and deeming the cold counter a perfect place for a nap.

They head down to the basement and settle on a sofa, pressed together and okay for now. The mooncalves are dancing around in their habitat, making their weird little bopping noises.

"We should feed them soon." Newt notifies. Percival hands him one of the ham and cheese sandwiches. "You first."

"It's never going to be like that."

"Well it is now. Eat."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest shit i've ever written. Once i started writing abo fics im never gonna stop, am i?


End file.
